Nobody's Dead or Alive
by DevilNinjaXIII
Summary: During a mission to collect hearts for the Organization, Roxas encounters the Vanitas Remnant and is forced to fight for his life. After losing the battle, Roxas finds himself in a new world, only able to remember his name. Continued summary inside...


Disclaimer: I do not own Dead or Alive, Kingdom Hearts or any other series in this fan ficton.

Summary: During a mission to collect hearts for the Organization, Roxas encounters the Vanitas Remnant and is forced to fight for his life. After losing the battle, Roxas finds himself in a new world, only able to remember his name. After an incident involving the lovely Kasumi and a Kasumi clone fueled by darkness, Kasumi and Ryu decide to look after him until he regains his memories. Meanwhile, Xion and Axel, worried about Roxas, accept a mission to go find him and bring him back. Following a lead they picked up at the Tekken Tag Tournament, they travel through several worlds, in the hopes of finding Roxas.

Before we begin, let's get a few things in order:

1. This story begins right after Dead or Alive 4, and runs through Dead or Alive 5.

2. The main paring is Roxas & Kasumi, though there will be hints of Roxas & Xion, and maybe some of the other DOA girls.

3. Axel and Xion are traveling through fighting game worlds (or games owned by Tecmo Koei); each one will have one or more Square Enix characters.

4. The main idea for this story was partially inspired by Dead or Alive 4: The Devil Factor by Damon Black, Dead or Alive 5: Damned Spirits by Alitolexlto, and SealedUnsealed by DarthXiphias. If you haven't read those, I suggest you do, they are great stories.

So with that all out of the way let's begin!

**Nobody's Dead or Alive**

**Chapter I: The Lost Nobody**

Roxas was hunting Heartless in Twilight Town, when he was suddenly transported to a strange wasteland. He had know idea if this was part of Twilight Town or another world altogether, but he knew that whatever had brought him here was dark. He carefully watched his surroundings, expecting an attack at any minute. Suddenly, sphere of darkness formed in the air and he summoned his Keyblade expecting a Heartless.

The sphere disburst to reveal a lean, muscular figure in a black and white suit, with a mask concealing it's face. The figure descended to the ground slowly, reached out a hand and a Keyblade appeared in it's grasp. "A Keyblade?!" Roxas exclaimed in shock, as the figure slipped into a combat stance and rushed at him with blinding speed, leaving behind a trail of darkness. Roxas narrowly dodged the figure as it struck with it's Keyblade and delivered a few counter strikes to the figure, before it vanished and struck him from above.

Roxas was suddenly blinded and as such could not fight off the figure's onslaught of Darkness infused Keyblade strikes, and soon found himself slipping into unconsciousness as he felt a sensation, as though he was falling.

* * *

Kasumi walked out of her room in the back of Muramasa's shop, in her school uniform. It had been two months since the fall of DOATEC, and she went into hiding, Ryu and Muramasa's help. Though she knew she was still in danger from her clan, she convinced Ryu and Muramasa to let her go to school. She greeted Muramasa as she left the shop, "Have a good day," she heard him reply, and walked to village gate. As she passed the gate, she sensed a presence following her. At first she thought it was Ryu, but realized it wasn't when she felt a wave of killing intent hit her.

She stopped advancing, just as someone landed a few feet in front of her. It was a Kasumi Alpha. "You!" Kasumi exclaimed as she got into a fighting stance, and the clone rushed forward. After a quick bout, the clone fell to its knees in pain, as her body began to emit a shadowy aura. Kasumi backed away, as she felt a malvionent aura from the smoke and the clone suddenly transformed. Now the clone's hair, skin and clothing were pitch black, and her eyes were yellow and pupiless. The clone screamed in rage, before charging Kasumi again.

This time, the Kasumi Alpha was much faster and her attacks much harder, and Kasumi could barely keep up. She attempted a jab to the shoulder, but the clone caught her arm and threw her into the air. Before she could regain her composure, she a pair of feet slam into her, knocking her back to the ground. She got back up and turned to face her clone. What was this? Was this clone another Alpha-152? The clone rushed at her again, but was suddenly struck by a rotating, flying object.

Kasumi then heard footsteps behind her and turned to see a black cloaked figure with a hood pulled over his/her head. The newcomer reached out his/her hand, as the object flew towards him, and caught it. It appeared to be a large key, with a sword hilt. The figure rushed passed Kasumi and toward the clone, as it tried to get up.

"Wait, she's too strong—" Kasumi tried to warn this person, but her words died in her mouth, as he/she struck the Alpha several times with the key. The Alpha attempted to strike this new combatant, but he/she countered each blow with a strike from his/her key. Suddenly the Alpha warped away from the person, and began emitting jet streams of shadowy aura, as she screamed.

The figure simply gripped the key tightly in his/her hand as it began to shine brightly, and darted rapidly around the clone, slashing at her, before creating four thin pillars of light and sending them outward. The Alpha screamed in pain as one of the pillars passed through her and her body exploded into a cloud of smoke.

The warrior loosened his/her grip, as the key disappeared in a flash of light, and then collapsed on the ground. Kasumi ran toward him to see if he/she was okay, pulled back the hood and gasped. It was a boy, much younger than herself. He couldn't have been any older than fourteen or fifteen.

She looked up just in time to see Ryu land nearby, "Kasumi," he said, "What's happened here?" Kasumi picked up the boy, "I'll explain later," she said urgently, "we have to get him to Muramasa!"

* * *

"These are truly unusual wounds," Muramasa said as he looked over the unconscious boy, as Kasumi and Ryu watched. The boys wounds were emitting a shadowy aura and seemed to reject most of the medicines applied. Ryu looked to Kasumi, "You said the clone was emitting the same kind of aura, while you fought her?"

Kasumi nodded, "Yes, but as far as I could tell, she didn't manage to hit him once." She watched the boy, worried about his condition, "Judging from the age of the wounds," Muramasa said, "I'd say he received these wounds hours ago, and by a blade of some kind." He then looked to Kasumi, "You said he was wielding a oddly shaped sword?"

"Yes," Kasumi replied, "It was shaped like a key." Muramasa and Ryu pondered that for a moment, "A Keyblade?" Kasumi looked to Ryu, "You've heard of it?" Ryu nodded, "It was a legend that was kept secret by the Ninja Clan heads, for centuries, until a few years ago."

"Ah yes, I remember that legend," Muramasa said, "It was the one about the destruction of the world and the loss of the true light." Kasumi looked at them back in forth, "Could you tell me about it?"

"The legend goes that the world was once united and filled with light." Ryu said, "The inhabitance of this world, loved the light, and eventually began fighting over it, allowing their hearts to be corrupted by darkness. The ones who fought in this war for the light, each wielded weapons called Keyblades, weapons that were either of light or darkness depending on the hearts of the wielders. The war continued for years, eventually leading to the destruction of the world, and the light was lost to the darkness. Though small fragments of the light survived and the survivors of the destruction each took a light and made a new world with it."

Ryu finished his explanation and continued to watch the boy, "It's been said that from time to time, a keyblade wielder would reappear in a world, either as it's savior or it's destructor. Until now, I thought it was just a legend, but with what you told me, it would seem keyblades do indeed exist."

"He's waking up," Muramasa called as the boy began to stir, and open his eyes. The boy sat up and stared at them with blank expressionless eyes, "Careful now," Muramasa told him, "Your wounds still need tending to." The boy continued to stare at them, as though Muramasa's words didn't register and Kasumi decided to try and talk to him, "Hello," she said kindly, "My name is Kasumi. What's yours?" The boy stared at her for a moment, before he answered, "Roxas."

"Roxas," Kasumi repeated, "It's nice to meet you. This is Muramasa," she gestured to the old man, "and Ryu," to the ninja. Roxas looked to each of them and repeated their names, "Kasumi. Muramasa. Ryu."

"I want to thank you for helping me earlier," Kasumi said, "Where did you learn to fight like that? Were you trained by ninjas? What was that weapon you were us—" she broke off when she noticed something was off, Roxas seemed to start wincing slightly with each question, then clutched his head and began yelling in pain. Kasumi took a step back and Muramasa attempted to calm the boy down.

After several minutes, Muramasa got Roxas to calm down, before he slipped into unconsciousness. Then exited the room alongside Kasumi and Ryu. "Is he going to be okay?" Kasumi asked anxiously, "He'll be fine," Muramasa said assuredly, "But it seems, he sustained memory damage from his injuries, it may be a while before he can tell us anything about himself."

Kasumi looked through the door crack at the unconscious form of Roxas, "Is there anything we can do for him?"

"For now," Ryu said, "All we can do, is look after him."

* * *

Back at the Organization's Castle, Saix was observing the two members before him, "As you know, earlier today we sent Roxas on a solo mission to collect hearts," he stated, "However, he has not returned, and the Dusk have found no traces of him in any of the worlds he's been sent to."

"As he is a valuable member of the Organization, we need him back," Saix said, "You two have been assigned to find him, and bring him back, all the while collect hearts from any heartless you encounter. Do you accept?"

The two member looked to him, one his best friend with red spiky hair from when he was a human, the other a hooded doll, "We accept."

**And let's end it hear. So what do you think? Let me know in your reviews and I'll see you next time.**

**P.S. There's a new poll on my profile for crossover fans, who just happen to be gamers. Check it out, if your interested.**


End file.
